Episode 002 (GO)
This is a Keshin! (これが だ, Kore ga Keshin da!) is the second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot Soccer field The story continues after Shindou blocked Tsurugi's ball from hitting Tenma and introduced the real Raimon team. They walked down to the soccer field and Shindou asked who he was, in which Kudou replied that Tsurugi was a SEED. Tsurugi challenged Raimon for a soccer match but Shindou refused it as he didn't want to play a match against them for only breaking in and hurting the second team but in reply, Tsurugi shot a ball against the old clubroom and destroyed the door. Everyone was shocked about that and Tsurugi said to Shindou that it wasn't a request but an order. Match Afterwards Shindou and Tsurugi's team have a match, mainly Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan. Tenma watched the match at the bench of the Raimon team. The match started with Raimon having the kick off and Shindou having the ball. Shindou passed the ball to Minamisawa and shot at the goal but it is blocked easily. After that, when Kuro no Kishidan had the ball, it was one wave after another of hits to the Raimon team, and they are exhausted and tired. Tsurugi's Death Sword was able to break through Sangoku Taichi's Burning Catch. After that, Tenma wants to help and asks Kudou if he can join, after some thought Kudou agreed. He then joined but was badly beaten too. Though with persevering, he was able to get the ball but he could not pass it because everyone was marked. Though he was good at dribbling the ball away from opponents, it was taken by Tsurugi by unleashing Tsurugi's keshin to which Tenma was badly beaten. Then Tenma says to Shindou not to give up soccer, which affected his emotion greatly and that he was the captain of the Raimon team. So he stopped crying and finally unleashed his new keshin and prepared to fight for the ball against Tsurugi. Major events *Raimon plays against Kuro no Kishidan. *Shindou's and Tsurugi's keshin are shown. Debut Characters *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' *'Kakuma Ayumu' Teams *'Kuro no Kishidan' Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * (Debut) Keshin * (Debut) * (Debut) Proverb Tenma If you make it to the very end, you'll surely find a way through! Gallery Original formation GO 2 HQ.png|Raimon's formation in the match. Tsurugi Shoot GO 2 HQ.png|Tsurugi's mighty shoot. Tenma dribbling GO 2 HQ.png|Tenma's dribbling. Surrounding Tenma GO 2 HQ.png|Kuro no Kishidan surrounding Tenma. Tenma grabbing GO 2 HQ.png|Tenma grabbing Raimon's emblem on Shindou's shirt. Shindou touching his captain band while crying.png|Shindou crying because he can't protect his teammates despite being captain. Shindou releasing his Keshin GO 2 HQ.PNG|Shindou releasing his Keshin. Trivia *The episode title refers to the first appearance of a keshin. *The managers of Raimon also debut in this episode. Error *Tenma was seen wearing the Raimon soccer uniform instead of his school uniform when Tsurugi was about to use Death Sword. Navigation